Waking The Demon
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: Due to the strong adult content of this story, this is not suitable for the younger reader ... Smut with a demon!


Wow, have I had trouble finishing this story!! I seem to have adopted a pet writer's block of late, making it very hard to make decent headway with this story... Very frustrating, but I persevered, because I don't like giving up on things, and I managed it!! HURRAH!! Hopefully said writer's block is broken for good ... at least for a little while, as I love to write!Anyway, here is my story, about Evil!Dean, because I love it when Dean turned all demonic near the end of SN Season 3!And the title comes from a Bullet For My Valentine song, who are one of my favourite bands, and the title seemed appropriate! Also I think there may be a healthy dose of alternate universe going on in this story. So without further ado, it's time to be ...

_**WAKING THE DEMON.**_

I woke slowly from unconsciousness, gradually becoming more aware of my surroundings with every second that passed. I shivered against the damp chill in the air, as I coughed against a dry throat. I tugged slightly, experimentally, at the bonds tying my wrists above my head.

"Hello?? Anybody there??" I forced past an aching throat, not liking the rough sound of my own voice, rough through lack of use.

Just how long had I been unconscious?

Surprisingly, I got an answer, surprising an embarrassingly girlish scream from between my dry and parted lips, as a tall figure materialised from out of the shadows across the seemingly vast room.

Just how long had this figure been there, watching me, while I'd been unconscious? Just what else had he done to me?

A twist of fright curled through me, which soon vanished when the man stepped fully into the meager light. The features that had been hidden from me before were now revealed and I could see him in all his full glory. And I didn't use the term lightly.

The man was truly beautiful - the most beautiful guy that I'd ever seen in my entire life. He was tall, well built, looked like he knew the right way around the gym, if you know what I mean and he had the largest pair of beautiful green eyes I'd ever seen on a man, framed by the longest eyelashes, that I was immediately envious of. This coupled with the sensuous full mouth pursed in a luscious pout made the man irrisistable.

There was something else ... something else my still struggling brain couldn't quite remember under the slightly dreamy fog I was struggling to wade my way out of.

The man stepped closer, almost close enough to lean down and kiss me if he so wished and I wouldn't be able to do a thing about it, tied up the way I was. But considering the perfection of the man, would I really want to turn away from the kiss should he choose to give me one? I found the answer to be no - I wouldn't have the will power to turn away. I wanted that kiss, craved that kiss like I'd neved craved one before and a torturous twist of desire coursed through me - almost painful in it's intensity, it was that powerful. I'd never lusted after a man this badly and yet, still, I knew there was something else ... something else about this man ...

"Have you forgotten about our deal so soon?" aske the man before me, the words coming softly to his lips, yet stirring the hair on my head, he was so close.

And then it all came back, in full technicolour what exactly had happened.

This man, Dean Winchester - yes I even remembered his name now - was the crossroads demon I'd purposefully went to call upon - and all for the sake of my brother.

My poor brother - dying in a hospital one state over, not destined to live longer than a month now unless I could save him. Of course I'd tried everything I could for him - gone to every doctor in the country or so it seemed - tried every medication under the sun, but nothing worked. Nothing broke through the coma that held him - that inexplicable, unexplainable sleep that would surely claim him. And so I had turned to a myth I remembered hearing about when I was a child - of going to a crossroads, of buring your personal effects in the middle of said crossroads and bartering with the demon that came to your aid. I'd done that, not truly believeing it would work, called Dean, made my deal and had ended up here ... I coughed weakly once again, trying to recall just what I had bartered in exchange for my brother's life. I thought you only exchanged your soul after a matter of say, 10 years or so, not straight away. It didn't explain why I was here, now, tied up the way I was in some dank chamber ...Why couldn't I remember, dammit?

"Still trying to remember, sweetheart? Don't worry, it'll all come back to you!" the demon Dean said, leaning into me to brush sinfully sensuous lips against my cheek.

My body betrayed me then, for I leant into him when I should have been frightened, leant into his touch, my face turning to his more fully, inviting him to kiss me properly, a fact which Demon Dean couldn't fail to miss. He leant back, chuckling evilly, as his eyes turned from that beautiful clear green to fully black, and I mean fully black - the whites, the irises, everything was seemingly a depthless and inky darkness, that should have been scary but only proved to be intriguing, inviting almost in its intensity.

I stared into those inky depths, wondering what was going on in that demonic head of his right then, only finding out when the demon leant in to kiss me fully on the lips, that I got a glimpse of what he had in his mind. It also came back to me of just what I had sacrificed for the sake of my brother's life.

Not only had I sold my soul to the crossroads demon - seemingly immediately - I'd also given my body to him also. I found right then that I didn't mind if I had to spend the rest of my eternal damned life giving my body to such a tempting demon as Dean - at least I'd be willingly damned and enjoying every minute of it no doubt.

If his kiss only hinted at what the rest of him could do - then I was in for a very good time indeed - for eternity, or so it would seem.I moaned pleasurably into those sensuosusly sinful lips, not wanting the kiss to end, while wishing my hands were not bound, so I could at least touch the demon before me. All I could content myself with was the kiss itself, and the contact I received from leaning into him as far as I could.

His long fingers skilfully unbuttoned my blouse and I arched my body into the heat of his, eyes half shut and lips half parted in a little breathy moan of pleasure.Dean's demonic black eyes slid over my body, from my breast now exposed to the air to my face, looking as though he was seriously considering something.

Then he smiled at my lust heavy gaze and he observed drily - "I guess you wouldn't have agreed to the deal so readily if I hadn't had such fine packaging, would you? If I'd been ugly ... "

I had to laugh at that because I think he had a point ... at least partially. I mean, obviously the guy was undeniably attractive, but I think it was more than that. The guy had a presence that I think the demon riding him leant to him that added to his attractiveness - the added kure of evil that lured me in, intrigued me, drove my hormones wild.

"I would not be here now, no!" I agreed, leaning into him more now, enjoying his proximity more than I probably should, considering, okay, Demon...

Dean looked at me again and there was no mistaking that look in his eyes - demon or not. It was that look all men got when looking at a woman they were interested in, and I murmured in satisfaction when he finally leant into me again, cupping a breast with one hot hand, rolling the nipple between skilled fingers, and I felt waves of desire coursing through me, and I imagined wrapping my legs around that perfect body of his, as he eased his way inside me.

"Oh God ... " I groaned, as he eased his hand down the front of my panties and he could feel just how ready I was for him, my tightness, ny wetness, and I looked up into those black on black eyes, wanting him to take me so bad it actually hurt.

"God doesn't come into it, not any more, not down here. The longer you stay down here, the more you become like me ... a demon," and Dean grinned a devilish smile at me, as he started to move his fingers over my clit, wringing deep groans of pleasure from between my lips.

"Hmm, make me a demon ... !" I murmured, throwing my head back, as the first waves of a powerful orgasm started coursing through me.

Then I did come, screaming to the skies far above, my body arching into his, wrists tugging painfully on my bonds. The pain of the rope biting into my soft flesh added to the pleasure of it, something which took me by surprise. I'd never pegged myself to be the bondage type, but this whole scenario was turning me on - for real. Bondage ... hot guy ... okay, hot demonic guy ... all this for eternity. What more could a girl want?

I gasped when the demon grabbed my hair, leaning forward to lick my cheek with one wet hot tongue and I moaned.

"Moan for me, girl! Say how much you want me ... !" he hissed into my ear, breath a warm and steady trickle on my lobe.

"Oh, God, I want you ... !" I moaned, eyes closed again, as I felt a kick of pure pleasure, sheer excitement coursing through me, setting my veins, my soul alight. "I want you in me so bad ... I need you ... !"

My voice trailed off, as the demon purred in my ear, a purr of sheer pleasure at what I'd said.He leant in to nibble gently on my neck and I inhaled sharply, leaning into him with closed eyes and parted lips, feeling his stubble on my cheek. He cupped a breast again, rolling the nipple until it grew hard and aching and I whimpered in pleasure, feeling myself tighten in all the right places for him, becoming dripping wet and ready for him. I was betting he was going to make me wait ...

I was wrong. Seemed like even demon males had their need also, for he quickly unbuttoned my jeans, pulling them along with my panties down, removing them fully. It seemed like he was going to take me up against the wall, a prospect I found enticing and I found myself begging gor him.

"Please, Dean ... now ... please!!" I murmured as he grinned evilly up at me, meagre light catching his black on black eyes in such a way as to make them glitter like black jewels in his face.

He unbuttoned his own jeans, kicking them and his boxers out of the way. I licked my lips when I saw him, cock large and hard already, before his hands dropped to my ass, supporting me as I hopped to wrap my legs around him. He barely gave me time to properly settle myself against him, before he thrust himself inside me, so deeply I felt bursts of pleasure explding behind my eyes at the feel of his thick length inside me.

I felt the coolness of the large bricks behind me, as my back presse against them, and the roughness of the rope as iti chafed my wrists where it held them bound, but overall I could feel the demonic Dean thrusting roughly into me, driving me wild with desire with every thrust, hitting me in just the right place over and over again, tipping me nearer and nearer to what felt like an explosive climax.

And to think I'd sold my soul for an eternity of this? For my sake, as well as my brother's, I'd done the right thing.

He shifted slightly, angling himself so that he could thrust harder still, deeper and I arched my body into his, moaning loudly in desire. He placed those sinfully pleasurable lips on my neck, to work on my already bruised flesh there, and it was the feel of his soft and lush lips did it for me. I climaxed, with a string of curses that would embarrass a nun, but still the demon continued thrusting into me. Seemingly being a demon gave him boundless energy...

There was a shift in the air then, a darkening, a drawing in of the evilness, I could feel that evilness slowly leaking into me, infecting me with it's darkness and I accepted it into me, because it was part of him ... Dean. I wanted every piece of him that I could get and the demon riding him was a large part of who he was.

His hands tightened on my ass and I could feel by the trembling in the long and skilful fingers that he was close to breaking point himself.

Feeling that and the constant pleasure of his cock thrusting into me, pushed me into anothe rscreaming climax, and I clamped tightly around him as he shuddered out his own climax deep within me.

I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling his lips kissing my hair, before he slowly withdrew from me, gently disentangling my legs from around his waist. I found myself looking into those demonic eyes, thinking that in order to save my brother's life, I'd found love instead ... or at least lust. I lusted after a damn demon, sacrificed my mortal soul to an eternity of sinful pleasures and desires of the flesh. Didn't seem too bad a sacrifice at all, and that was putting it lightly ...

"You're a very bad girl, indeed!" the demon said, in approval. "I like!"

"Hmmm, so do I ... "I murmured, leaning into his touch as he finally reached up to untie my wrists from their bonds.

I think he realized he owned me now, that I wouldn't attempt to run away and I didn't, merely stood on my own two feet, feeling the first faint stirrings of something within me. I think that during the act of sex, some of the demon riding Dean had transferred into me... I felt different somehow, more powerful ... evil ... and I liked it.

He held out one hand to me, and I went to him willingly, bowing to him slightly in deference to my master and he smiled.

"You're mine, I can tell ... !" he said. "I own you ... !"

"With all that's left of my soul, I am yours!" I said, looking up into his eyes and smiling.

He grinned back, that devilish grin that hinted at so much more pleasures to come, that I knew that waking the demon inside me would be a very pleasurable experience indeed ...

There we are!! Despite the writer's block, I managed to finish it!! What did you think??


End file.
